Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Goes 2 London
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 21 September, 2011 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 89 minutes. (01:29:48) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Comedy Romantic Music |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: New heights in adventure! This time, there in London... |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Starring: Matt Hill as Ed Sam Vincent as Edd Tong Sampson Eddy Keenan Christenson as Jimmy David Paul Grove as Jonny Janyse Jaud as Sarah andLee Kanker Kathleen Barr as Kevin and Marie Kanker Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz and May Kanker Peter Kelamis as Rolf Cam Clarke as The principle |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Patric Cariod |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: G |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island (2010) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: '' Ed, Edd n Eddy: On Mysterious Island (2012)'' |} Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie is the second Movie of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends, The Eds going to London for there School's vacation, before Mr. Dargis the bad man want to get with of Princess and the prince. Summary Openning scene started, The Night of School Dance at Peach Creek Jr. High and all the kids were walking in the Gym. Eddy and Ed were at Pricniple offices, Principle Antonucci was very angry at them for behavoir is poor, and Principle told them to get out. At the Party, the Kids were having a great time, while Edd was shin to do dance with Nazz for having fun. Then they clap the hands to the Band called The Measels, they have 2 song, "You Will Find Your Dance", "Backdoor Lover", then singer said, "Ladies & gentlemen, We hope you kids having a great time, & he is Mr. and Mrs. Antonucci doing some dance. then the Eds were laughing at him, expect Double D. then the band going the sweet song called, "You Will Find Your Love", Boys and Girls were dancing together, but the Eds didn't not have a girlfriends, When Ed and Eddy walks out, Eddy saw Double D look sad, Eddy walk to him, and said, "It's getting late, Double D, What do you say we can get some eat". Double D love too, and walk out. That night, Double D been woke up, the times is 3am in the morning, he walk down and have a water to drink, then he look at his old girlfriend is gone.and he keeps getting nightmares of a man turning into a lady and saying his evil plan The next moring, At school the Eds were spying at Principle's office where Principle lookin up something, then all the Kids like: Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah & Jimmy were walk to the Eds for what the Eds doing. Kevin said, "What You Dorks doing", & Eddy shows the kids what Principle tired to takes the Kids and the Eds to the School's Vacation. In London, The Boy name is Prince and his sister, Princess living a luxurious life and is king of his castle. But the evil name is Dargis was man who want to be a only King in the castile. Then the old Lady name Ms. Barbon tired to Principle, then Principle was too tired to get up early at 3am, and tired get the phone, Ms. Barbon tells him need to come to London and stay there about a week, Principle argee to come, and back to bed, Principle said to his wife, "Hey honey, were going to London.., then Principle gone crazy and said "London!!!". Arrived at the airport the Kids,the Eds and The Kanker Sisters on the airplane (owned by the company called Paciffic air) are ready to take off (which The Eds in 1st class, The Kids in business class and The Kankers in economy class).Eddy made a plan to the guys that they were gonna find some London Ladies everyone don't want to agree except Ed then In the fews hours to get to London, so the Kids, Ed and Eddy were asleep, except Double D looking at the window and he looked down the beautiful sea and he looking at the clouds was pretty then one cloud had a quick face of the girl in his nightmare and scared him , then he was fulls asleep, then the dark is getting night. Few hours later they made it to London, The Kids and the Eds are heading off to Hotel, to get some rooms, then Principle let the Eds behind, so Eddy decide to sneak out, then the Eds having a time, to see in London. When Double D ran over to the Princess, (Lilly), and she like him to come to her show, Double D say "Yes, I will come", then she walk off. Double D really like her, Eddy say "Let go back to our hotels or...", But Principle was so angry at them and they walk back to hotel. That night, They at the restaurant, they having a good time, but Nazz was singing a song, "Teenage Dream", at the small stage. Night before everyone are asleep, Double D's worse nightmare in his dream, with the song, "Spin Around", then he finally with the echo of Eddy, Eddy got him up and have to get ready for the show on tonight at the big stages, Eddy said to Ed, "Get up, lazy-boy". At the Big states, a Monster (was a robot of acting), attack the town, the city of fire, then the lighting stike on rock, the princess Lilly come out and singing a song to the front of stage, Double D walks on the stage and her a kiss, Ed said, "Oh my gamnit, Double D kissed the princess", Eddy said, "Wow, now that my boy!". Double D and Lilly run off the stages, Lilly slap Double D in his face for kissing her, then Mr. Dargis come out and lilly to go off, but he tells Double D to stay away from her. That morning, the Eds are being slep in, there no to the room,they saw cillian in the balloon and looking up the holiday sheet, is up next is the castile where, the prince and the princess is. Double D out of the door and the bad guy grab him, Ed and Eddy tired to save him the other bad guy, hit the eds, the bad guy said to there boss, "What are we going to do them, sir?". "Take them with me", his boss said. Then, the Eds are awake. Eddy said, "You Let us go", Ed said, "You wolund't not getting away for this..", and the bad guy in the mask, "Shut up kids, We will not going to hurt you.". Double D said to them, "You can give up with fake thing, Mr. Dagis"., the guy go shock what Double D knows them before, Mr. Dagis took off his mask said, "So... You know me". Double D said, "It's wasn't hard", then Mr. Dagis said, "Well, it's doesn’t matter now.". Mr. Dagis tells the Eds a plan for what them going to do with the princes and the princess. And soon later, there heading back to the castile, Ed used his scissor and cut the ropes off, then they getting on a horse, and they run back to the castile, them two bad guys go after them. Ed and Eddy will take care the bad guys. Double D arrived back to the castile and Double D run to quickly to make there in it. When Mr. Dargis about to shoot them Double D been shot in the leg and he's wounded but alive, Ed and Eddy give Mr. Dargis a hit with the hands. In the hospital, where Mr. Dargis been arrest and Double D was wrapped up in the cast, Eddy say to him, "how are you feeling, mate?", Double D said, "I'm fine it takes a long time for my leg to heal itself" Ed and Eddy say, "good" we're about to go back home .So the Kids and The Kankers are heading back to USA then Princess Lilly, came by and kiss Ed, Double D and Eddy in the cheeks and Eddie said goodbye as The Eds go on the plane and fly off back to their homes. The End. Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Sarah * Jimmy * Kevin * Nazz * Rolf * Jonny * Plank * Eddie (Cameo) * Principal Antonucci * Prince * Lilly * Fiona * Sally * Mr Dargis *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker The Music Soundtrack # Ed Edd Eddy Theme Song # You Will Find Your Dance preformer by The Measels # Were On Our Way preformer by The Eds # Teenage Dream preformer by Nazz # Backdoor Lover preformer by The Measels Score Music composer by Luke Febre. # Opening scene - School Dance # The Lost Girlfriend" # ''TBA Trivia The airline Pacific Air looks similar to Virgin Atlantic, it has a yellow tail with orange tips, bronze airfoils, black lady in a yellow dress holding on to English flags, yellow engines, some orange lights in 1st and business class. Category:The movie Category:Movies